The Disappearing Act
by cumberland river relic
Summary: The demise of Red John triggers upheaval in the lives of Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon. Grace Van Pelt observes how their lives change.
1. Chapter 1: What Van Pelt Saw

Chapter 01: "What Van Pelt Saw"

Summary: The demise of Red John triggers upheaval in the lives of Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon. Grace Van Pelt observes how their lives change.

Author's note: I do not own the Mentalist.

*****The Disappearing Act Chapter 01*****

-What Van Pelt Saw-

Bang, bang, bang, bang...bang, bang, bang...bang, bang...bang.

Ten shots. Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby, and I were all running toward the sounds of the gunfire at the end of the alley. No matter how long you have worked in law enforcement, the sound of gunfire outside of the firing range always unsettles you. And when you know your friends are in the midst of that gunfire, you dread the horror of what you may find.

My name is Grace Van Pelt, and I'm an agent with the California Bureau of Investigation, CBI for short. Cho, Wayne, and I were part of the team working to take down Red John, someone who started out as a serial killer but had become more over time - a cult leader in addition to a murderer. After years of work, our team finally thought we could trap him. Our team leader and "Boss," Teresa Lisbon, and our consultant, Patrick Jane, came up with a plan to lure Red John into the open.

When they announced their plan, the other three of us protested. Lisbon and Jane would enter the courtyard alone, and the rest of us would hold back until Lisbon sent a signal. Cho summed it up best - a suicide mission. Lisbon agreed with Cho, that it would have been a suicide mission if Jane alone went in as he first wanted to. With her they both had a fighting chance she said. Watching Lisbon and Jane's faces I could tell that Jane was beside himself with worry about Lisbon and that Lisbon was determined to protect him. Although they both projected a confident attitude, I knew them well enough to see the fear behind their eyes.

If there had been any doubt about the extraordinary nature of the situation, the fact that Jane was carrying a gun removed it. Sure, he had shot two men to death while he had been working with CBI, but Jane loathed guns and normally let the rest of us "pack heat" as he liked to say.

The first time I saw "it" was that day, shortly before Lisbon and Jane walked down the alley. Wayne and I were busy checking the microphones, and Cho was assembling a sniper rifle. Wanting a sound check from Lisbon and Jane, I turned to them and what I saw startled me.

The pair were sitting on the street curb exchanging a wordless gaze. Even more interesting, they were holding hands. I felt as if I were intruding on their private moment but I had to confirm that everything worked.

"Hey, guys. Could I have a sound check."

My words startled them, and Jane was quick to respond.

"This is Santa Claus. You've been a very naughty girl, Grace. No Christmas presents for you this year."

"Shut up, Jane." Even though he exasperated me with comments like that, I had to laugh. He knew how to break the tension when he wanted to.

Jane turned away from me and squeezed Lisbon's hands. Then he stood and offered his hand to help up Lisbon.

We had all speculated on the relationship of our boss and her consultant over the years, and the hand-holding confirmed what we had come to know: the two of them had a bond that went beyond collegiality, even beyond friendship. They may never have acted on their feelings, but the bond was there. The bad thing was it made this situation even more dangerous, and the two of them would have certainly understood that.

With a sense of foreboding, we let Lisbon and Jane walk down the alley. Soon the radio signals on their transmitters jammed and we heard nothing. Five minutes later the shooting started and even without a signal from the pair we ran toward the sound.

*****Author's note:*****

From the next installment: "And no way in hell was I going to allow that, so I pulled out my gun and started shooting."


	2. Chapter 2: The End of the Beginning

"The Disappearing Act"

Chapter 02: "The End of the Beginning"

Summary: The demise of Red John triggers upheaval in the lives of Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon. Grace Van Pelt observes how their lives change.

Author's note: I do not own the Mentalist.

*****The Disappearing Act Chapter 02*****

-The End of the Beginning-

When we arrived in the courtyard we saw the body of a heavy-set man lying in growing pools of blood - but we saw no one else. Cho kicked away the man's gun. He checked for a pulse on the man and found none and the three of us fanned out around the courtyard. I found Lisbon and Jane.

Huddled in a corner, they held each other in an embrace.

"Are you guys OK?"

"Teresa got shot in the leg, and Red John ruined this suit jacket." Jane said.

I knelt beside the two of them and began an inspection. To let me look them over, they parted slightly. Lisbon did indeed have a graze across the side of her ankle. A trickle of blood ran down to her foot. Jane had a shoulder wound, and a circle of red stained the top of his jacket.

"Van Pelt, get help now." Lisbon went into Boss mode again.

Emergency personnel train to respond quickly, but my words "officers down" added even more urgency. We wouldn't wait long.

Having secured the area Cho and Wayne came over.

"What happened, Boss?" Cho asked.

"Red John fired at and hit Jane. I began firing in response to draw his attention off Jane."

"And no way in hell was I going to allow that, so I pulled out my gun and started shooting." said Jane.

"I hit Red John once, and then he shot me while he was falling to the pavement. Then Jane hit him twice."

The two of them drew each other close again, and Lisbon rubbed her hand across his cheek. Jane took his good arm and squeezed her body to him.

I heard sirens in the distance and looked again at the wounded. The pain from their injuries should have limited their movement but it seemed that nothing would keep these two apart.

When the ambulances arrived, Lisbon refused her own and demanded to go with Jane. As the EMTs rolled Jane across the pavement on a gurney, Lisbon used me for support and moved along beside him. They had clasped hands in an iron grip that no one was going to separate. Paying no attention to me, Jane spoke to Lisbon.

"When I saw that monster aim his gun at you, I couldn't handle it."

"I know, Patrick."

"Teresa, I, I..."

Lisbon brought her other hand around ran it through his hair.

"Me too, Patrick."

It surprised me to hear them using their first names. As it turned out there would be further surprises with these two.

*****Author's notes:*****

From the next installment:

"Among all the amazing things I had seen that day it looked like Teresa Lisbon had mastered the same hypnotic techniques that we had seen Jane use on so many others over the years. It worked too, because you could see the tension release from Jane's face."


	3. Chapter 3: The Roller Coaster

"The Disappearing Act"

Chapter 03: "Roller Coaster"

Summary: The demise of Red John triggers upheaval in the lives of Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon. Grace Van Pelt observes how their lives change.

Author's note: I do not own the Mentalist.

*****The Disappearing Act Chapter 03*****

- Roller Coaster-

"...I was doing better before I came to the hospital."

"You know, I got shot too but I recognize when it's best to shut up and let medical professionals do their jobs."

"But they're not taking you into surgery."

"I had a leg graze. They cleaned it and bandaged it."

Hearing the Boss and Jane bickering comforted me. How many times had I heard them go at it? Granted, it was never over a comparison of gunshot wounds, but their steady back-and-forth eased my concern about them. I looked over to Wayne and Cho. Wayne couldn't hold back and smiled big. If you didn't know Cho, you couldn't tell any change in him. But I knew better - the very edges of his mouth crooked up slightly. That was his equivalent of Wayne's big smile. What it meant was that the three of us agreed - Lisbon and Jane were going to be all right. At least physically.

Against all rules we had crowded into one emergency room area. Lisbon refused to stay in her own area and made me help her over to see Jane. Once we made it over to his area, she deposited herself on the edge of Jane's moveable bed. The law enforcement badges and a stern expression kept any rule-keepers at bay for the moment. Soon enough the three un-wounded of us would need to return to the crime scene. But now was meant to be with our team members.

"Mr. Jane. We need to take you down to the operating room. I'll come back for you in two minutes." a nurse said as she poked her head in through the curtains.

"I can't move. Did they tie me down?" Jane said.

"Yes, you are restrained, but they also have begun the process of putting you under. I suppose your movements are getting weaker." Lisbon said.

Jane jerked his tethers then yelled in pain.

"Ahheeeahh."

Lisbon stayed his movements with one hand and held his good hand with the other.

"Settle down, Patrick."

"Will you stay here while they work on me, Teresa?"

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at Jane and it seemed to relax him. She proceeded to rub the back of his hand gently and whispered over and over, "Relax, Patrick, relax. That's it. Let you mind relax. Think of lying on your couch at CBI." She moved her hand to his head and began running her fingers through his blond hair.

Among all the amazing things I had seen that day it looked like Teresa Lisbon had mastered the same hypnotic techniques that we had seen Jane use on so many others over the years. It worked too, because you could see the tension release from Jane's face.

"Thank you. You're the only one who could do that to me." Jane said.

"Glad to be of help." Lisbon's piercing green eyes were locked on him.

Now Jane looked around and focused on the other three of us.

"I've never said this to any of you, but thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I haven't deserved your kindnesses."

That was the most un-Jane-like thing I'd ever heard come out of his mouth. We all just stared back at him. How could any of us respond to Patrick Jane saying something like that? Pumped full of medication, there was no con or cover-up coming from him now.

"They care about you too, Patrick." Lisbon said. I glanced at Wayne and Cho. They'd picked up on the word "too" just like I had. And we were all still trying to get our heads around hearing them using first names so freely.

Jane looked away from all of us and spoke.

"I had never expected to live through a confrontation with Red John."

Those words changed the whole moment, but the cause came from a source I didn't expect.

"No!" I had never heard Lisbon shriek like that before. She dropped down next to him on the bed and pulled him into a close embrace. Directly I heard muffled sobs. To say that was unlike Lisbon was an understatement.

Jane clenched her to him with his good arm but still grimaced. He smiled and looked over at us. Then the smile transformed into a wicked glint I had often seen. Obviously the medication hadn't fully kicked in yet.

"Look at this. Here I am shot and about to be wheeled in for some sawbones to cut on me. And some woman throws herself at me. Is this what you have to do nowadays to get in good with the ladies?" Then his good hand reached around and grabbed Lisbon's ass.

Lisbon jerked her head up and almost - for a millisecond - began to swat him on his shoulder. Then she remembered. Instead, she raised up.

"Ah, sheep-dip!"

We all laughed including Jane.

His effort at humor seemed to drain the remaining energy out of Jane. He was beginning to lose consciousness but he tugged on Lisbon's sleeve.

"Teresa, I just want to tell you I llluuu..." His speech slurred and his mouth dropped open. He was fully asleep.

Teresa Lisbon would not release Patrick Jane until the staff ordered her off.

*****Author's notes:*****

From the next installment:

"Could I ask one more favor before you leave? Could you move the cot for me?"

"Where to, Boss?"

"Put it beside the bed, next to where Jane's good arm is."


	4. Chapter 4: A Discreet Assignment

"The Disappearing Act"

Chapter 04: "A Discreet Assignment"

Summary: The demise of Red John triggers upheaval in the lives of Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon. Grace Van Pelt observes how their lives change.

*****Author's note: I do not own the Mentalist.*****

*****"Carnival Atmosphere"*****

Wayne, Cho, and I left the hospital to join the agents working the crime scene. A statement from Lisbon could wait. Already word that something big had happened was spreading. At the edge of the crime scene several news vans were parked, and two helicopters circled overhead. The three of us agreed that we would walk through the media crowd in a low-key, we're-just-more-CBI-bureaucrats manner. That still didn't stop a surge of people coming towards us. Reporters collected around anyone official-looking who was walking toward the scene. We were not different and a small group fired questions at the three of us as we approached the alley.

"Ma'am, can you confirm that this was gang-related?"

"Were drugs involved?"

"Sir, there's a report that one of the people involved in the shooting was Red John. Can you confirm that?"

That last question was directed to Cho, and I was glad. If any of us could keep a poker face it was Cho. We ignored every question and made our way under the crime scene tape and went to the courtyard.

Once inside we were surrounded by another group. It seemed like every CBI agent from headquarters had crammed into the small space. Many of them were smiling and looking around, like someone would at a sports event. It made me mad.

"I got $20 that it was Lisbon who got off the kill-shot."

"I got $20 on Jane."

Hearing that changed me from being mad to sick.

"Hey, Van Pelt. Over here." Cho said.

Cho and Wayne were standing in a corner. Several of the top-level were walking away from them.

"What's up?"

"People way above us are going to have the first press conference. You know, to let all the glory flow their way."

Rigsby snorted at that.

"What should we do now?" I asked Cho since he was our second-in-command to Lisbon.

"We all go home. There's plenty of people working the scene. Tomorrow the three of us will get back to business."

As a group we walked back to the street.

"So who's in for dinner at the hospital cafeteria?" Wayne asked. We all laughed.

*****"Waiting For Jane"*****

When we got back to the hospital we found Lisbon sitting in the waiting room while holding onto a pair of crutches.

"News?" Asked Cho.

"Still in surgery. Apparently...they had more work to do than they anticipated."

Hearing that, I excused myself for some much overdue prayers. When I returned, a doctor had joined our group.

"...and we gave him a transfusion. We will keep him here for a couple of days, and after a short rehab he should regain full mobility of his arm and hand. Apart from some scarring on his shoulder, he should make a full recovery. Mr. Jane was very lucky." The doctor said. Then she looked over at Lisbon's bandage. "You were very lucky too ma'am."

"When will he be going to a regular room?" Lisbon asked.

"In about an hour. A nurse can give you the room number."

The doctor excused herself, and Lisbon looked over at me.

"Grace. A word?'

I nodded and we moved away from Cho and Wayne.

"What's up, Boss?"

"I need a favor, and I'd just as soon it be discreet."

"Sure, what?"

Lisbon handed me her keys.

"Go to my apartment and pack my overnight bag for me. It's already got toiletries in it, but I'll need clothes for the next two days."

"On it, Boss."

Traffic was still congested even at that point in the evening, but a flashing light works wonders.

By the time I got back to the hospital, the information desk told me that Jane had gotten to his room. As I was walking down hallway on his floor, Cho and Wayne approached the other way. The day had been so charged, I hadn't even thought about how the rest of us looked. Now checking over the two of them as they approached, I saw the exhaustion on their faces and knew mine would be no different from theirs.

"We're going home. Be back in the morning." Said Cho.

"How's he looking?" I asked.

"Couldn't get that good a look at him. As soon as they wheeled him in, Lisbon started hovering over him like a mother hen." Said Wayne.

"The Boss suggested we should go on home." Cho said.

"More like ordered. Anyway things seemed to be under control. So you got the Boss's overnight bag?" Wayne asked.

I dropped my shoulders in defeat. So much for being discreet.

"Don't worry. We knew she'd be staying."

We bid farewell and I continued down the hall. When I arrived, Jane was propped up in a bed surrounded by IVs and monitors. He still looked heavily medicated. Lisbon was sitting next to him and someone had placed a cot at the foot of Jane's bed. She motioned for me to set the bag next to her chair.

"How's it going, Jane?"

"Oh, never better, Grace." Jane's voice slurred when he spoke.

We talked a little more, but gradually his head turned to the side. His eyes closed and sleep took over. Lisbon nodded at me.

"Thanks, Grace. Could I ask one more favor before you leave? Could you move the cot for me?"

"Where to, Boss?"

"Put it beside the bed, next to where Jane's good arm is."

After I switched the cot and chair locations, we bid farewell. As I was walking out the door, I glanced back and got the final surprise of the day. Lisbon had gotten on the cot and spread the blanket over her, but in addition she had reached over to hold Jane's good hand. Her head was on the pillow turned toward Jane.

*****Author's notes:*****

From the next installment:

"Yep, there's our girl. Or at least my lady tells that that's my daughter."

Side note: If you were a fan of the show Frasier, you might be interested in a complete story I just posted there titled "Frasier Returns: The Boss and Her Friend" about Roz and Frasier.


	5. Chapter 5: It's All Relative

"The Disappearing Act"

Chapter 05: "It's All Relative"

Summary: The demise of Red John triggers upheaval in the lives of Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon. Grace Van Pelt observes how their lives change.

*******Author's note: I do not own the Mentalist.*******

*******"It's All Relative"*******

The next day's surprise topped the first.

Stressful days usually meant sleepless nights for me, and this was no exception.

By 5am, I gave up and got ready for a new day. Driving along the deserted streets I decided to detour by the hospital to check on Lisbon and Jane.

Walking down the hall on his floor, I checked in with his nurse before going to the room.

"They're both doing well. You must be their daughter. You're really supposed to wait for visiting hours, but I guess it's OK for you to peek in. It's so cute!"

I was glad neither of them heard that "daughter" business.

"Uh..." I started to correct her.

A buzzer sounded outside a room down the hall, and the nurse patted my shoulder before I could correct her.

"I gotta go. Like I said, you can peek in but don't wake them up." she said before turning to go down the hall.

At first I thought I'd just go on into work, but curiosity got the better of me. I pushed the room door open a few inches and looked inside.

Jane and Lisbon both looked to be in deep sleep, but Lisbon wasn't on the cot. She was now lying on the bed with an arm draped around Jane. It did look cute, but I decided to keep the scene to myself and left.

I went on into work and found Wayne and Cho had gotten there before me. The three of us had more than enough work ahead to begin closing the case. In addition, we served as the clearing house for information coming in from others - the crime lab, the FBI, and local law enforcement.

By noontime all three of us were getting stressed, and as a group we decided to visit the hospital again. I had told the other two about stopping by this morning to find them asleep, but I had left out the details of the sleeping arrangements.

When we arrived at Jane's room, two nurses were there as well as Lisbon and Jane - now one on the cot and one on the bed. Each nurse had charge of changing one of the patient's bandages. I recognized one of them as the nurse I had seen on my first visit. The other nurse, the one tending to Lisbon, was the first to spot us.

"Mrs. Jane, looks like you have visitors," she said. I would have expected a different reaction from Lisbon than what she actually did - she averted her eyes from us. Wayne smirked and Cho raised his eyebrow a millimeter when they heard her.

However, the other nurse focused on me as she finished wrapping Jane's shoulder and spoke up.

"Look Mr. and Mrs. Jane, it's your daughter and she's brought two friends with her!"

Lisbon's reticence vanished in an instant, and she jerked her head around to Jane's nurse. Now neither Wayne nor Cho could hold back. Wayne stood where he was laughing out loud now, but Cho turned away from us and took two steps into the room's bathroom. We couldn't see him, but a belly laugh, amplified by the tile in the bathroom, drowned out Wayne. I just smiled with a mixture of unease and embarassment for the Boss and Jane.

The only one whose reaction I had missed was Jane. Finally thinking of him, I looked over to find that same wicked glint from the emergency room.

"Yep, there's our girl. Or at least my lady tells that that's my daughter."

Luckily, Jane's good arm was the one closest to Lisbon so the slap likely only stung a little. Nevertheless, it just egged Jane on.

"Owwwwch! Teresa, you know whether she's mine or not that I committed to support her."

Any other sounds in the room got drowned out by new belly laughs coming from the bathroom.

Lisbon scanned the room for objects within her reach to hurl and picked up a patient clipboard. At that, Jane raised his good arm to cover his face.

"Forbearance, Teresa, forbearance."

When Jane smiled at her (through the fingers of his good hand), she relented. Lisbon rehung the clipboard but you could tell the whole exchange didn't sit well with her.

By their expressions, the two nurses didn't know what to make of the situation. Their hands flew around to collect their materials as fast as possible so they could exit the room before there was any violence. The nurse that I had seen this morning spoke to me as she was leaving.

"Please excuse any troubles I caused you. When you came by to see the Janes this morning, I jumped to conclusions. After the emergency down the hall, I came back down here but it was clear you had left after seeing them both asleep."

Lisbon's face changed again. She looked over at me and her mouth formed an O shape. In the briefest of moments her cheeks turned crimson.

With a quick goodbye the two nurses left and shut the door with a thud.

"How could they think Van Pelt was my daughter?" Lisbon asked, looking around at all of us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. First thing I want to know is when did I get married?" asked Jane.

Cho had just come out of the bathroom but pivoted and went back in. Again we heard a belly laugh echo off the tile walls.

Jane was looking at Lisbon - not with anger but with a placid smile on his face. She responded with a smile of her own.

"Look, Jane. It was the only way that I could think of to let me stay here last night."

"OK. That answers that. Now tell me how two people in their, umh, (you could tell Jane was choosing his words carefully now) thirties could have a hard-charging professional in her twenties like our Van Pelt here as their daughter? And she looks nothing like either of us. Obviously we must have adopted. Case closed. Welcome to the family, Grace!"

Now Lisbon relaxed, the tension drained out of her shoulders.

Cho still couldn't leave the bathroom for several moments. When he did return, he had wrestled his face back into his usual stoic expression. Cho briefed Lisbon on the latest news on the case, and then Wayne and I made our contributions. As we were winding up, Lisbon motioned to me for a private conversation which turned out to be in the hallway.

"You came by this morning, Grace?" she asked.

"I won't say anything." I replied.

"During the night Jane woke up screaming from a nightmare. The staff and I tried to calm him down. Sitting on the bed patting his hair seemed to calm him down. When I went to sleep I was sitting next to him, but then I guess I just settled in during the night."

"Nothing to be concerned about, Boss. And by the way, you're great Mom."

OK, OK, I shouldn't have said that last thing to Lisbon, but why should Jane have all the fun?


End file.
